1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler capable of cutting staple legs one after another.
2. Background of Invention
WO 03/057417 A1 discloses a STAPLER WITH BENDING ARMS WHICH CUT THE STAPLER LEGS AGAINST A PAD. The stapler includes two bending arms 40 and 41 and a cutter 49 (see FIGS. 9 and 10). The bending arm 40 is pivotally installed by a pin 42. The bending arm 40 includes a lever 45 on a side of the pin 42 and a bending surface 44 on the other side of the pin 42. The bending arm 41 is pivotally installed by a pin 43. The bending arm 41 includes a lever 48 on a side of the pin 43 and a bending surface 47 on the other side of the pin 43. The cutter 49 is located between the bending surfaces 44 and 47. As the levers 45 and 48 are pivoted, the bending surfaces 44 and 47 bend and press stapler legs 53 and 54 against two cutting edges of the cutter 49. Thus, the staple legs 53 and 54 are cut. It, however, requires a large force to cut the stapler legs 53 and 54 simultaneously.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.